The Triplets
by CelestialStarKnight
Summary: After Lucy was kicked out of the guild, she strives to be more than a 'princess', she dreams of being an Angel! When she teams up with the twin dragons, who will stand in their way?


I made my way towards what used to be the enemy. But think of it this way, if you quit the team and stand in the middle, neither a your enemy, well that is if you don't hold a grudge.

I look at my keys, my _new_ keys. In hope to save me from the darkness, my keys made a sacrifice. They sacrificed _their light_ for me. I stare at the know black keys. _With all this light inside me, I might as well be a holy angel, hidden darkness of the shadows lurking within her._ I thought.

I pulled up my hood of my cape. I needed to hide my identity from bystanders. It would be _bad_ if they found out their dead angel was alive and well. I look around and found a magic shop with a magic library right next to it. I decided I will check out both.

"Heh, maybe I can learn another form of magic. Hmm maybe it should have to do with Angels?" I asked myself. I nodded at my own question. I stalked into the magic store before going up to the sales man.

"Do you have any magic keys or magic tools that go along with Angels or wings?" I asked in a shushed voice. He man nodded before pulling out four boxes and two large books with the titles 'Angelic spells' and 'Angelic Wing Magic'. I pay for all six items, which cost me 300,000 jewel. "Oh wait Miss! I have a special offer for ya! How about this large magical egg for only 5,000 jewel?" The old man asked. "N- wait! Is that what I think it is? I'll take it. How long have you had it?" I ask, my glare capturing the old man. "Uh, I found it out in the woods this morning, I've been keeping it warm if that's what your worried about." He said as he passed over a large egg with dragon claw like marking all over it, the markings were color with a light blue and pink, blending together. "Don't worry little exceed, your safe now!" I smile down at the egg as I head into the library.

"Hey do you have any books on Angelic Magic," I thought for a second. _Using Angel magic and having weeks won't make you look like an angel, maybe I can use takeover Soul magic!, " And any books you have on takeover Soul magic please!" I bought all the books they had about it, and in the end had 18 books and 4 new keys. I look around the town of Crocus and see a for rent sign. Only 120,000 for a three room, two story apartment!?_ I rushed into the building to find the landlord or lady. I ran into a small old lady with a sneer on her face, I quickly apologized. "Do you know where the landlord or lady of this complex is?" "Your looking at her, you interested in the for rent apartment? If you give me the money know I'll let you have it right now." The lady smirks. I hand over the money and she trades it with a key. I bow and thank her and rush to my new house, the kitchen was fully stocked with furniture. The living room had two large couches on it with a rocking chair next to one, positioned in front of her lacrima television. The bathroom was huge, with a gigantic bath that you could swim in a circle in, and a large vanity. There was a study room, the walls covered in books, though a few shelves were empty. In the middle a desk sat where she could work on her novel. Though now, the idea of a novel made her want to burn it.

"Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Nikola!" I summoned Plue to keep me company. After I was done checking out the house there was a knock on her window. Suddenly, my nose felt weird and I could hear things I couldn't hear before. I felt my teeth get sharper. My hair glew. When the light disappeared, my hair was a Angelic White.

 _Did you see that?_ I heard someone ask. His voice sounded familiar, and so did the way he smelled. I ran over to my window and opened it, only to have a blond haired Dragon Slayer fall through. I saw Rogue halfway sticking out of his shadow sticking to the side of my house.

"Oh hey guys, care to explain what your doing!?" My voice started of calm, but got angrier with hey word. Sting rubbed his ears and shot me a glare.


End file.
